1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved combined ear and eye protection device for use wherever ear and sight protection are necessary. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved ear and eye protector which permits the user to employ either eye protection or ear protection or both. Further, the eye protector may be removed and alternate designs used depending on the needs of the user.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The need exists for an improved ear and eye protection device which is comfortable, functional and aesthetically pleasing. It is not uncommon in many industries, such as ground aviation maintenance, for employees to use ear and eye protection. In some cases, federal and/or state regulations, or company policies, require the use of ear and eye protection. If such devices could be combined into a single functional assembly, the advantages are apparent.
Heretofore, however, efforts to combine an ear and eye protection device has been met with limited success primarily because of the difficulties associated with the user trying to discontinue the use of eye protection temporarily but maintaining ear protection or vice versa.
While there are devices which can function both for hearing and sight protection, such devices are uncomfortable, or have failed to provide adequate flexibility in selecting either eye or ear protection temporarily. See for example, Horton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,059; and Leight, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,925.
Further, the need exists for a combined ear and eye protection device which provides the added flexibility of enabling the user to substitute alternate eye protection depending on the user's needs.